wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:ED ED ED ED
--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:04, 17 May 2007 (UTC) Our Wiki Hiya. I have reverted your changes to the Encyclopedia Dramatica page. Let me tell you why before you get pissy, and do something stupid which will get you banned. This is a satirical wiki, based in The Stephen Colbert Experience. The truthification of the ED page reflects a satirical view of the site. No, it is not a glorification. No, it does not sing the praises of the site to the rafters. I believe the Wikiality page on ED reflects the tone and outlook of that site in a similar way, yet no one seems confused by it there. We do not threaten to punch the editors of that article, because we understand satire (and juvenilia). If you wish to contribute to this wiki, please familiarize yourself with our content, goals and standards. You can get a good feel for these by visiting the pages I have linked for you. If you have questions or need help, please let me know. You can leave a message for me here or at my talk page. Thanks! --thisniss 05:15, 23 May 2007 (UTC) Last Warning If you do not take a minute to calm yourself down and realize that 1) THIS is NOT Encyclopedia Dramatica, and 2) We're not slamming that site, but 3) We're not here to ADVERTISE for it, either, then you are going to get banned. Stop reverting edits on the ED article. Stop adding backlinks to the ED site unnecessarily. This is considered Flogging and it will get you banned. I have tried to be nice, really. We would like for you to participate in our wiki. But you gotta play the game we're playing. That's just how it works. We wouldn't come to ED and insist that everybody suddenly play our game. Not cool. No fun. And frankly, it makes you look like a masochist. If what you really want is to taste my boot, I will let you. --thisniss 16:22, 23 May 2007 (UTC) Don't You Get It Yet? If you don't see the difference between our "Wikinazis" and your "Wikipedos", AND if you don't know the history of Dr. Colbert and Wikipedia, AND if you don't know why this particular Wikinazi warrants a page in the annals of Wikipedia history (and on Wikiality.com), then you are clearly not an It-Getter. More to the point, you used this comment as an excuse to post a backlink to ED after I asked you not to do that - naughty naughty. When the aforementioned Wikinazi made trouble at our site, we tried very hard to be patient, be he would not learn his lesson. Apparently, it took a one-week block for him to realize that there was a difference between his wiki and our wiki. Guess what? You and he seem to have a lot in common! You may post on this page any questions or concerns about your one-week block. In the next week, I hope you will take the time to read the pages I keep trying to send you to so that you can figure out who we are and what we do before you come back.--thisniss 16:17, 29 May 2007 (UTC) Help needed Why I am I blocked? I was making a request, not "blanking pages". ED ED ED ED 01:57, 16 August 2007 (UTC) :You blanked the talk page of the Encyclopedia Dramatica page three times, and you've been warned numerous times about ED flogging. --MC Esteban™ 02:08, 16 August 2007 (UTC) :I have also been contributing good articles. Stop persecuting me for being an ED user. ED ED ED ED 02:10, 16 August 2007 (UTC) ::OK, but here's the deal, you can't blank pages. The reason its locked is because when its not, it has always turned into a flog for ED. I personally have no problem with ED or ED users, and welcome them here if they can edit with their gut. Check out our page The Stephen Colbert Experience. As far as the ED page goes, you need to edit that from a wikiality/truthiness point-of-view. What do you want to add to it? --MC Esteban™ 02:17, 16 August 2007 (UTC) :::Something satirical of ED's true nature , not just "a lack of jokes and a lot of ass" or whatever. ED ED ED ED 02:19, 16 August 2007 (UTC) ::::Ok, I'll unblock you. Try to think how Stephen would feel about ED... Give us some example of the edits you want to make and post it to the ED talk page. They'll be taken into consideration. --MC Esteban™ 02:24, 16 August 2007 (UTC) :::::I'm still autoblocked. ED ED ED ED 02:31, 16 August 2007 (UTC)